Cycles
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: In an alternate universe Terry McGinnis' parents are murdered leaving their son to live on the streets of Gotham City. Seven years later the teenager is found by none other than Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

Cycles

acethebatdog2039

Batman Beyond Alternate Universe

Chapter One

Summary: In an alternate universe Terry McGinnis' parents are murdered leaving their son to live on the streets of Gotham City. Seven years later the teenager is found by none other than Bruce Wayne.

* * *

It was cold in the alley, then again, everything in Crime Alley was cold, but this winter in Gotham City. It was the worst in over twenty years the teenager sitting against the old movie theater wall felt every bone chilling wind gust. His large black dog moved closer to his master as the wind blew. As children and their parents walked pasted the alley laughing and smiling talking about upcoming Christmas Day, a wave of sadness over came over the teenager. With his eyes closed, he still could still see the death of his parents. So, many years ago, the leading cause of sending him to the streets.

The streets of Gotham are no place for a child, but as a child who had to survive on these streets, this young man knew how to survive. A noise caused the dog's ears to stand up, as he left his master's side to check out the strange sound. The boy heard the sound of a car door closing, and then footsteps, heavy footsteps. The teenager pulled his cold tried body off the icy, grimily alleyway.

Another set of footsteps joined those of the first ones, and angry voices soon follow. The voices left as quickly as they started. "What is it, boy?" the teen asked his friend. The dog did not turn to look at his master, but at the old man in the alley. The old man looked up from what he was doing, laying two white roses on the cold ground. He saw the young man standing at the back of the alley way. The boy looked frozen and hungry.

The dog growled and took off. "No!" The boy's hand out to stop the animal from running away. The dog went around the old man and after the clown behind him. Chasing the clown away, the dog came back to his master. They both could hear the shouts of the clown as the dog took a bite out of the clown. The boy rubbed the dog's ears. The young man started to leave the alley but the old man's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" The kid shrugged not saying anything. The dog brushed his head against the teen's leg. "Where are your parents?" Great, the old man thought he was a run away. He brushed some long dirty hair from his face before he answered. "They're dead." That seemed to have struck something inside the old man. There was pause before either one spoke again. "You must be hungry. I owe you for what your dog did." The kid raised an eyebrow. Dinner did sound good. The kid looked the old man over closely. If anything he could take this old guy, he had a cane and everything. What the hell. A free meal was better than freezing his ass off any day.

"Alright," he took a step towards the man the dog right behind him. "But he comes with me." The old guy agreed. When he got closer he held up his hand. "I need a name first, kid." The kid nodded. "Terry. My name is Terry."

"Alright Terry, I'm Bruce." Bruce held out his hand for the kid to shake. Even with the gloves on Terry still could feel the heat from the man's hand. "Let's get you something to eat, kid."

* * *

With the driver gone the kid felt out of place in the large house. The dog had found a place to sit and get warm. The old man, no Bruce, had started a fire for him, after the old man made him eat whatever the hell that was. Telling him to sit in the chair in front of the fire, but he wouldn't do it. He was filthy, what he was sitting in that alley shouldn't bring into a home. Not even a home that looked like a museum. "Take that coat off." The old man voice broke through the silence of the house.

He had so many layers on, he had to keep warm. But in the house with the heat and the fire going, he was going to start to overheat soon. He pulled the coat off putting it on the back of a chair. He started to pull the beaten up fingerless gloves off as well. With those gone he pulled one of the long sleeve shirts off. He felt a little better. Terry could finally feel his toes again; his holey boots didn't do much good in the ice and snow out on the streets.

Terry sat where Bruce told him to rubbing his hands together. Bruce threw a blanket around the kid's shoulder before heading towards the kitchen without saying another word. The man came back with a mug of something hot for the boy. Tucked between his shoulder was a phone, he was trying to hold it to his ear while he walked with his cane. "Yes, I understand that. Can you just get down here? I'll pay you double."

Terry frowned taking the mug from the man before he walked away talking to whoever it was. Terry took a drink from the mug, it was tea. The nuns at the one church gave out tea. One of the women always made sure to give him extra when he came in. He hadn't been there in a while. Sister Grace would be worried. Terry made a mental note to head over there when he got a chance. His dog came over to him laying at his feet.

"I still need a name for you, big guy." Terry rubbed his ears. Terry put the mug on the side table as the dog climbed into the chair with him. Bruce came back into the room. "I have a doctor coming to take a look at you." Terry made a face.

Bruce glared. "Look kid, you're a minor and as you said your parents are gone. Someone has to take care of you. So I'm going to make you a deal. You'll stay here for a few days." The made a face again. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" Terry shook his head. "Good. But, you're still staying here." There was no deal; Terry knew there never would be. With that the old man walked out of the room again.

* * *

When the old man came back the dog and teenager had fallen to sleep. They both we're use to keeping each other warm at night. The dog with no name looked up at Bruce and the two new people, both women. "Terry?" The dog yawned as Bruce's hand came to give Terry a quick shake. The kid's eyes snapped open. "Terry, this is Barbara Gordon and Doctor Sandra Thompkins. Just talked to these ladies for a bit then I'll let you go back to sleep." The kid nodded. The dog climbed off of him going to lie in front of the fire.

The woman with the glasses, Barbara Gordon, smiled at him. "Terry, can you tell me how old you are?" The doctor asked him to sit up straight so she could start her exam. "I'm fifteen." Doctor Thompkins listened to his heart. "How long have you lived on the streets, Terry?" Gordon was taking notes. Terry was starting to get nervous. "…Since I was eight." The doctor patted his shoulder lightly. Gordon nodded at his answer. "What happened to your parents, honey?" Terry wondered if they were feeling sorry for him, if they thought his parents were druggies or something. "They were murdered when we were leaving a movie theater."

All the adults stopped what they were doing. "A movie theater," Bruce asked. Terry nodded. "We were seeing The Grey Ghost Strikes." Bruce swallowed hard. "I wanted to see it for a while, so Dad came home from work and picked Mom and I up for a movie night." He was trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Barbara took his hand. "It wasn't your fault, Terry." She patted his hand softly. The doctor took over and checked the boy out more as Barbara and Bruce stepped aside to have a quick talk.

"I think I have an idea on who he is," Barbara crossing her arms over her chest. "There was a case seven years ago where a couple was gunned down in a parking lot across the street from a theater. The couple's eight year old son was never found. A few people thought the killer took the child. But, Bruce, you may have found him." They both turned to watch the doctor look over the fifteen year old.

* * *

The doctor left the house with orders to bring the teenager first thing tomorrow morning. It seemed the young man had some crackling in his lungs. She even looked over the dog for the teenager. The dog seemed to be in better health than the teenager. Barbara hung around to talk to Terry for a little longer. She was trying to get some more information about his parents out of him. Barbara thought that the teenager would be a bit hazy about some of the information from all those nights ago. The young man gave her as many details as he could from that night.

With Barbara finally gone around ten Bruce showed the boy where he would be sleeping and staying. The dog followed behind the teenager. "Does he have a name?" Bruce asked as the dog looked up at him. "Not yet. He found me. I think someone used him as a fighting dog. He doesn't like other dogs." Terry patted his head.

* * *

When Bruce went to check on the teenager the next morning he found the boy sleeping on the floor with the dog. Bruce frowned, looks like the boy wasn't use to sleeping in a bed. "Hey Terry?" Bruce turned the light on. There was a grumble as the kid sat up. He ran a hand over his messy hair. "What time is it," the kid asked.

"Time for you get up and shower. We're heading to the doctor soon." Bruce put some clothes on the bed. Terry was small compared to most boys his age. Some of Tim and Dick's old clothes would have to do for now. "You have your own bathroom. While you're on the shower I'll start breakfast."

Terry was sure whatever the old man could whip up was better than not eating at all. Terry picked himself off the bedroom floor as Bruce let himself out of the room. A shower, a simple thing to others, but it was a luxury to him. It took him longer to figure out how to work the shower then it did for him to take the shower.

The dog followed behind him as he came downstairs to the kitchen. Bruce was standing there with a few glasses and bowls sitting on the island. Terry sat down at the island with the dog sitting at his feet. Bruce pushed one of the bowls in front of him along with a glass of orange juice. "After you eat, we'll head out to the doctor." The teenager ate from the bowl but avoid the glass of juice. "Can I ask you something?" Terry asked as he swallowed the food.

The old man nodded drinking from his coffee mug. "Why? Why do you care?" Bruce put the cup down on the island. "Because, I understand what it's like to be that kid. That kid who had lost everything he cared about." Terry ate the rest of his breakfast without saying much. Bruce said nothing about the still full glass of orange juice. "Do you think I could borrow a belt?" Terry stood up the pants that Bruce brought him, that at one point were Tim's, hung low on his hips.

* * *

Now with a belt that Bruce was sure was his when he was a teenager, they were off to the doctor. Bruce could see the nervousness from the teen. "You seemed to like her last night." Terry nodded. He didn't like that they had to leave his dog back at the house. The dog didn't seem happy either. The mutt howled as his master left the house. Bruce held back a teasing comment about his home being in one piece when they came back.

The office of Doctor Sandra Thompkins was neat and welcoming, something that Bruce found a bit comforting. Sandra smiled at them as they stepped into her office, "Hello you two." Terry gave her a small wave. "Sandra." She really did have great-aunt's smile. For some odd reason, Bruce wasn't sure of; Terry stepped closer to the older man. "It's alright Terry. I just want to do some blood tests and get some x-rays." The boy bit his lip but nodded.

* * *

While waiting for Terry to finish up with the x-rays Bruce made a phone call to Barbara. "I was right, Bruce." He didn't even get a hello. "Terrence Lucas McGinnis went missing seven years ago after the death of his parents, Warren and Mary McGinnis. They were killed as the family left the Creed Movie Theater. The neighbor reported him missing two days later. The kid has no other family. Father's parents died shortly before the murders and the mother's father died before Terry was born, her mother and her brother were killed in a car accident when Mary McGinnis was a teenager."

Bruce shook his head. This poor kid couldn't get a break. Bruce rubbed his forehead. "I took the liberty of sending foster papers to your lawyer's office." Bruce nodded even with Barbara unable to see him. "Thank you, Barbara." She must have read his mind. "I called Tim. I know you guys haven't talked in a while but Tim has a teenage boy about Terry's age. He's going to bring some clothes by the manor for you." There was a soft chuckle on her end of the phone. "Poor kid is wearing clothes that are older than he is." She really could read his mind.

* * *

Bruce went into exam room after getting off the phone with Barbara. The teenager was sitting on the table missing his shirt; Sandra was listening to the kid's lungs again. "Ah Bruce, I have good news and bad news." Terry's face was red. "Good news is he's in pretty good shape for a kid who has lived for seven years. Bad news sounds like he has early onset tuberculosis." The doctor handed the boy his shirt back. "That's not uncommon with the homeless. Also got the files from Terry's doctor from his parents were alive. He's behind in his booster shots. I'm going to start him on an antibiotic that he needs to take twice a day and some cough medicine. Once he's done with the antibiotic we'll start on getting him caught up with his boosters." Bruce watched Terry rubbing his arm where they drew blood.

Sandra handed Bruce information and Terry's prescriptions telling him to call her if the boy started coughing up bloody sputum. "Come on, kiddo." Terry hopped off the table. "Keep him wrapped up in a coat, Bruce." Sandra shot him a glare. She left the room leaving them there alone. "You need a haircut, kid." Terry pushed some of his hair away from his face. "I like it."

* * *

The lawyer was waiting for them when they came back to the doctor's. "Mister Wayne," the middle age man said. "I was going to go into the house, but there's a rather large dog in there." Terry blushed looking away. "That would be Terry's dog. He's rather unsure of people he doesn't know, Jeremy." At that moment Bruce wasn't sure if he was still talking about the dog or the teenager who was all but hiding behind him. Jeremy Stillson chuckled; he was youngest of the Stillson lawyers who worked for Wayne Enterprises. "Nice to meet you Terry, call me Jeremy." The teenager nodded.

"Come on in Jeremy. We'll get started on the paperwork." Bruce opened the door the dog ran out to his master. "Paperwork?" Terry rubbed the dog's ears. "Bruce is filling to be your foster parent." The teenager turned a deep shade of red. He made a small noise at the back of his throat. "If that's what you want, Terry," Bruce ignored the lawyer focusing on the young man in front of him. The dog leaned into Terry his black wet nose pressing into the boy's hand.

"Well it's either you file as my foster parent or I get sent to a group home or something." The boy was smarter than any of them gave him credit for. The kid nodded. "I think I'd rather stay here, Bruce." Bruce nodded. "Alright, then that's what we'll do."

* * *

With the lawyer gone with signed papers in hand they were back in the kitchen. Bruce threw the dog a piece of bread. "He needs a name," the old man commented. Terry sat on a kitchen island stool with his chin resting on his folded arms watching the old man and the dog. "I haven't found something that fits him." The dog seemed to have loved this treat sitting at Bruce's feet waiting for more. Bruce tossed him around piece of bread; the dog was going to hate them tomorrow as it was his turn to head to the doctor. "I think I have a good name for him if you want to hear it." The dog's tail thumped against the hardwood floor. Terry shrugged, "Anything is better than 'Hey you, Mutt.'" The dog turned to look at the teenager at the comment. "What you thinking?"

"Had an old friend called Ace, she had a rough childhood, a bit like yours. Wonderful girl." The dog looked back at the man with the food. "What happened to her?" Terry blew at his hair to get it out of his eyes. "Her life was cut short but some power hungry people who wanted to play God."

"Ace," Terry said. "Ace," he said a little louder. The dog looked at him before looking back at Bruce. "We'll work on it, buddy. I like it. It suits him. I think someone beat him, he doesn't like when people shout." Bruce could understand that. "Well, he doesn't have to worry about that again." Bruce rubbed the dog's ears.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to my friend Cookie for doing some beta reading for me. Thanks girl. -Ace**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cycles

acethebatdog2039

Batman Beyond Alternate Universe

Chapter Two

Summary: In an alternate universe Terry McGinnis' parents are murdered leaving their son to live on the streets of Gotham City. Seven years later the teenager is found by none other than Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Bruce spent most of the next day on the phone, calls to his lawyer's office, Barbara, and even Tim. Tim was on his way with extra clothes that his oldest boy had grown out of. The kid needed someone else on his side. The dog that finally had a name was sleeping under Bruce's desk. Bruce hung up the phone after another long boring conversation with one of his lawyers. He looked down at the dog. "Guess you two are a group package, huh?" The dog's brown eyes opened his tail wagging a bit. "That's what I thought. It's a good thing I'm a dog person." Ace stood up laying his head on Bruce's lap.

Ace's head turned at the sound of the front door opening and shutting. Tim walked into the office with a bag on his shoulder. "Hey old man," he dropped the bag next to one of the chairs before sitting down. Ace came from under the desk heading over to Tim. "When did you get a dog?" There were wet marks on the tops of Tim's shoes from the dog's nose. "He's Terry's." Ace licked Tim's hand. "Well hello there, buddy. I brought some of Andy's old clothes for Terry. They may be a little big on him, but you said he's underweight, so he'll grow into them." Ace's head on Tim's knee whining softly wanting to be petted.

"Bruce," The two men turned to office doors. Terry stopped in the doorway spotting Tim. "…Oh. Sorry. I'll… I'll go." Terry turned to leave but called back by Bruce. "Terry, this Tim Drake." Tim stood up offering a hand to the teenager. "One of Bruce's adopted sons." Tim smiled shaking the teen's hand. "Got something for you kid," Tim reached down grabbing the bag. "Some of my son's old clothes, they'll be a little big on you, Andy's stuff is in better shape than Grayson's. Don't have to worry about washing anything. Jenny washed everything for you. When you feel up to it the boys want to meet you, give you some friends who are close to your age. Andy's a little older than you; don't think you want to hang out with a thirteen year old."

* * *

Terry took the bag up to the room that Tim gave him. Terry sat on the bed sorting the clothes that were given to him. New packages of socks and boxers were washed and folded neatly. He found a few shirts that he liked, like Tim said everything would be huge on him for awhile. There were some nice collared shirts he would save for the court date that Bruce said would be coming soon. Trying on a pair of jeans with a black tee Terry looked for a belt to keep his pants on his hips. He found the belt that Bruce gave him the other day. Looking in the bottom of the bag Terry smiled at the coat he found. A nice soft brown coat, it had a soft lining on the inside. Yes, he would have to thank the Drakes for this. Leaving the coat on the bed Terry headed downstairs.

Ace sniffed the hem of Terry's new pants when he came back into the office. "There he is." Tim smiled at the teenager. "Bruce, do you mind if I steal this young man for a bit," Tim asked standing up fixing his jacket. "Ask him, not me." There were crinkles around the old man's eyes he looked like he was trying to fight back the urge to smile.

* * *

With the brown coat on Terry looked a little uneasy sitting in the car with Tim. "I know you just met me, kid, but I've been where you are. Living on the streets and barely making it. That old man will take great care of you. He did for Dick and I. I know he seems kind of grumpy and everything…"

"Grumpy?" Terry shrugged "He hasn't been like that with me. I don't know." Terry looked out the window before looking back at Tim. "Why were you on the streets?"

"My mother was killed in a car accident when I was a kid. Dad didn't handle it very well after that. He started running around with some of the local gangs. One day he went missing, I think I was ten when he went missing. After that I was on the streets till Batman found me." Terry made a face. "You've heard of Batman right, kid?" Terry nodded. He's heard rumors like most people. Heard the old timers talk about Gotham's guardian angel. "What happened after that?"

Tim turned the car onto the highway. "Bruce found me somehow." They were heading out towards downtown. "Bruce adopted after that. Growing up in that house isn't bad. When Alfred was still alive Bruce wasn't so gruff. You'll be good for him." Tim smiled as he took the exit he wanted. "It's going to be alright, little brother."

* * *

Terry and Tim spent a good part of the day together. When Tim came to drop Terry off later that night Barbara was at the manor. "Well Bruce, you didn't have to call the cops. I would have brought him home if you wanted." Tim teased, Terry didn't understand the joke. Barbara and Bruce both gave him a glare.

"I came to talk to Terry." Barbara had a folder in her hands. "If you want, dear, Bruce can stay with us." Tim took off his coat putting it on the back of the chair as Terry thought about it. "Can they both stay?" Barbara nodded. She asked Terry to sit in one of the chairs in front of Bruce's desk; she dropped the file opening the folder picking up a picture of a little boy. "Terry do you know who this is," she asked. In the photo the little boy had a two missing front teeth. Terry nodded.

"That's me," he said softly. It was his last school photo before his parents had been killed. His third grade photo. Terry couldn't believe that was seven years ago. Barbara pulled out another one. He took the photo from her. There they were, he hadn't seen his parents' faces in seven years. He could still hear his mother's laugh and see his father's smile. "Can I keep it?" His voice was soft. She nodded unable to answer.

* * *

Terry took the photo that she gave him sticking it in the corner of the minor in his room. He put his clothes away in the dresser that he was sure was older than Bruce. Ace yawned laying on the floor. The pillow that was from Terry's bed was covered in black dog fur. Tomorrow was court. He was nervous. He picked out one of Andy's old dress shirts to go with the suit borrowed from Mister Wayne - well the suit was someone else's with the initials DG in the collar. He sat in the middle of the huge bed when there was a knock at the door.

The person paused - it had to be Bruce - Barbara and Tim left a few hours ago - before the door opened. "All set, kid?" Bruce asked gently. Terry went to nod in agreement before he stopped. "Nervous?" Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. Terry nodded to that. "It's going to be okay, kid. You, we have nothing to worry about." With his top team of lawyers and character witness that was going to be given by Tim, Bruce was confident. "But what if they make me leave? I don't want to go. I don't want to go back out there or into a group home. They'll just age me out and then nothing. At least here I stand a chance."

"What do you mean, Terry?" The teenager wouldn't look up. "I can be somebody here. You, Barbara, Tim, and the doctor lady all care about me. No one cared about me out there. No one gave me the time of day." The boy wiped at his eyes.

"I'm going to fight like hell to keep you, Terry. I want you to know that. Alright?" Bruce gently patted the boy's knee. "You are someone, Terry. No matter what happens after tomorrow, it doesn't change that. Good luck to them if they want to take you away from me." Bruce stood up from the bed patting the boy on the back. "Get some sleep Terry." The boy nodded. "And I mean on the bed tonight."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to the lovely Cookie. Thank God for her seeing as my grammar at five in the morning sucks. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Cycles

acethebatdog2039

Batman Beyond Alternate Universe

Chapter Three

Summary: In an alternate universe Terry McGinnis' parents are murdered leaving their son to live on the streets of Gotham City. Seven years later the teenager is found by none other than Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Bruce reached up to fix Terry's tie. Tim was with the family court judge giving the woman an idea of Bruce's character. "Still feeling sick to your stomach, kid," Bruce asked, smoothing down Terry's tie. The boy nodded; the teenager was unable to eat this morning. Part of the problem was that Terry took his meds on an empty stomach. Barbara patted his arm in comfort.

Tim came out of the office closing the door behind him. "That went well," he smiled brightly. The judge came out smiling asking for both Bruce and Terry. Terry looked up at Bruce; the old man gave him nod as the two followed the woman into the office.

"I heard you have a dog, Terry." She asked them both to sit down in front of her desk. She smiled softly as the teenager folded his hands in his lap like Wayne did. "I talked to your adopted son, Mister Wayne. Mister Drake had nothing but good things to say. I have all the paperwork that your lawyer has filled. But, I do have one question for you."

This wasn't Bruce's first rodeo with adopting children. Jeremy Stillson had wanted to come with them today. Jeremy's father hadn't been very happy about it, but Robert Stillson would have to get over it. "What may that be, your honor?" Bruce looked over at Terry; the boy's eyes were locked on the pattern on the floor of the judge's office.

"What will you do if something happens to you? You may be one of the older adoptive parents I've seen, but I still need to know. What would happen to Terry if you pass on?" She folded her hands on top of her desk.

"I have set up a trust fund for Terry, one that he will be allowed to get a hold of when he's in his twenties. Also, I have spoken with Tim and his wife; they are both willing to take in Terry if anything happens to him, the same with Barbara Gordon and her husband as well."

Tim had his arm around Terry's shoulder following behind the old man as they walked out of the court house. "Welcome to the family, kid." He hugged Terry to his side. "Now I have a little brother. What else are you going to get me, Daddy?" Tim teased. "Can I have a pony? Please can I have a pony?"

Terry laughed covering his mouth with the back of his hand when he coughed. "Enough Timothy," it sounded like a growl from the old man. Barbara's husband, Sam, and Tim's wife, Jen, were waiting for them outside the courthouse.

"Oh, but Daddy!" Tim whined again. Terry laughed harder. "Please don't kill the boy with your childish jokes."

Tim hugged Terry to his side again harder than the first time, "He's in good hands."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later, First Week of January_

Ace was sleeping in front of the fireplace in Bruce's office while the old man and teenager were working on some homeschool work. Bruce wanted to get him caught up with English and math before the new school year started in the fall. They had some time, but Bruce didn't want to rush and over load the boy.

Terry was proving to be a quick study. The teenager enjoyed history and math but dragged his feet when it came to English. Terry had quickly worked through the third, fourth, and fifth grade work. He was just dragging his feet on the sixth grade English. He seemed bored with the English workbook. Bruce picked up a history textbook dropping it on the desk to wake both the teenager and the dog. The teen's head popped up from the English book. Ace barked once before laying his head back down. Some guard dog.

"How many Senators does New Jersey have, Terry?" Bruce was trying to find the place where they left off at.

"State or U.S. Senators," Terry rubbed his left eye sitting back in the chair. "Because New Jersey has two U.S. Senators and forty state Senators." Bruce found the page, finally.

"Very good. How many Representatives?"

Terry made a face as he thought about. "Um, thirteen?" He pushed hair from his face. "Are you asking or telling me?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "Telling?" Terry asked. Bruce shook his head. "You were right. New Jersey has thirteen Representatives." Bruce turned the book around pushing it in front of Terry. "Read half of chapter fifteen and then we'll review it before moving on. Don't fall asleep either." Bruce left the office heading out to make lunch.

* * *

The teenager finally let them cut his hair mostly after Tim teased him about his mullet he had. Tim was use to handling teenage boys and their uncommon love of their hair. Andy had been the same way. "Almost done, kid." Tim cut around Terry's ears. "Don't worry, you'll look good." Tim picked up a razor gently shaving the back of Terry's neck. "Alfred used to cut my hair all the time."

Tim put the razor down brushing the hair away from his neck. "There you go." Terry stood up from the chair shaking his head. He couldn't remember the last time his hair was this short. "Well the good news is you don't have lice." Tim started to clean up the mess.

"Yeah, the doctor put me in a full flea dip. Or it felt like it." Terry shook his head. "Are we going to the movie now?" Tim threw a towel at him. "Yeah, yeah, we're going."

* * *

"Robert, yes, I understand he's a teenager." Bruce decided he was going to visit the offices of Wayne Enterprises. In his mind it always will be Wayne Enterprises no matter if Derek Powers took over his family company. Bruce still had his own office in the building and there was a reason for that. He checked his email while Robert Stillson was going on and on about adding Terry to his will. "Robert, I've legally adopted him. I want him to be able to support himself when he's an adult once I'm gone."

Stillson at one point agreed adding the boy to the will. He went on about the trust fund adding the same details that the Drake boy's trust funds were set up. "When he's thirty five?" Bruce asked. Stillson confirmed the details. "Thank you Robert. How's your new grandson?" There was laughter on the other end of the phone.

There was a knocked at his office door. "I have to go Robert. Thank you again." Bruce hung up the phone. "Enter." Derek Powers stepped into the room with a grin. Nothing good ever came out of that grin.

"Bruce! I didn't know you were going to come out today. I would have cleared my schedule, we could have gotten lunch." Powers stood on the other side of Bruce's desk. "I hear congratulations are in order. Adopted another child. Is that such a good idea at your age?"

Bruce said nothing at first closing his email and logging off the computer. "I don't see what my age has to do with me adopting a child, Derek." Bruce folded his hands over the top of the desk.

"Well, you're not that young man anymore, Bruce. If something were to happen to you… I hate to think of what would happen to that young man."

"Are you threatening me, Derek?" It sounded like a growl from the older man. "I don't take kindly to threats." Powers held his hands up in front him.

"Who me? I would never." Powers patted the desk. "Just be sure to keep an eye on him, Bruce. Don't want anything to happen to either of you." With that he left the office. Bruce truly hated that man.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Cookie again! Love you girl!


	4. Chapter 4

Cycles

acethebatdog2039

Batman Beyond Alternate Universe

Chapter Four

Summary: In an alternate universe Terry McGinnis' parents are murdered leaving their son to live on the streets of Gotham City. Seven years later the teenager is found by none other than Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Andy threw his napkin at his brother when his father and grandfather weren't looking. Terry covered his mouth to stop his laughter. Grayson glared at his older brother. The younger boy stuck his tongue out at Andy. "Grayson put that back in your mouth." Bruce looked up from his dinner plate.

"Grandpa! Andy started it!" He pointed at his brother. Andy chuckled softly. The boys' father glared at them both.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." That was very typical of Bruce, Tim wasn't sure how often he heard that growing up in the manor. Tim stood up to start collecting the dishes.

"You're welcome to keep them, Bruce." Terry followed behind helping with the dishes as well. Tim could hear his sons' bickering still.

"I'd rather not, Timothy, but thank you anyway." Bruce drank his coffee trying to hide a grin. "I have my hands full with one teenager. I don't know how you and Jen do it, Tim." Terry came in from the kitchen to pour Bruce more coffee.

"Andrew get in here and wash these dishes for your grandfather." Tim heard the grumble from his oldest. "Come on Andrew. I'm not asking you build Rome here, kid."

* * *

With all the boys in the kitchen doing the dishes, mostly, Grayson had taken to sitting at the kitchen island shooting rubber bands at his brother. Terry dried the dishes chuckling at the brothers. "Hey Terry, after dinner I'm going to meet up with some friends. I just got my license!" Andy looked over at him. "I mean you don't have to come with, but if you wanted. It'll be fun!"

Terry thought about it. He shrugged once. "You don't have to, Andy." He put the plate away.

"I know, but I want to." Andy drained the sink. "I mean, I think it's cool that you're hanging out with Grandpa. But you need some friends." Andy dried his hands tossing the towel at the fifteen year old. "If you hate it I'll bring you home." Terry nodded a few times. "Awesome. We'll have to check with Dad and Grandpa."

* * *

Terry sat in the passenger seat as Andy was blasting the radio. "You'll have fun," Andy shouted over the music. Terry wasn't so sure. Bruce did tell him he would pick him up if he wanted to come home.

They pulled up to some club. Andy threw the car in park starting to get out of the car. "Come on Terry." Andy reached in grabbing his jacket.

Terry followed behind the older boy slowly. He really wasn't sure about all of this. It was really noisy. He wasn't sure about the huge crowd, but he would stick close to Andy. Andy threw an arm up when he saw someone. "Come on Terry!"

A tan-skinned girl with dark hair stood up ran over to them. "Hey babe!" She threw her arms around Andy's neck.

"Hey Dana," Andy gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. He hugged her close. The Asian girl caught sight of Terry behind the taller boy.

"Hey, who's that?" She had to raise her voice so she could be heard over the music.

"Oh this is Terry! Remember I told you about him. Grandpa Bruce adopted him. I thought he could use a break from all the oldies." Andy spun around on his heel. "Come on Terry, we're just waiting for the rest of them. Terry, this is Dana Tan, my girlfriend." She waved at him smiling at him.

He felt like a – what did Tim call it – a fish out of water. He barely knew Andy and here he was sitting at a club with the older boy and his girlfriend. "Dana, where's is everyone? I'm starving."

No, Andy didn't know what it was like to be starving. He never had to worry about where his next meal was coming from or if he was going to be able to find a place to sleep for the night. He didn't understand what it was like out there. Terry kept his mouth shut.

"Chelsea is gonna be late. She got into it with her Dad again." The girlfriend tossed her hair back a little. "Blade should be here soon, I think she's bringing Carter." Andy muttered something about the other boy. "Max had to go pick up Jared, or something. I couldn't really hear her on the phone."

Slowly the group of friends started to show up. It was hard for Terry to keep their names all straight. The three easiest were Blade, who had the platinum blond hair, who lived up to the title of stupid blonde, Jared who was kind enough to talk to him, and Max, the girl with the pink hair.

Terry found himself liking both Jared and Max more than the rest of him. When their pizzas came Max made sure that Terry got the biggest piece. "You're pretty quiet," she said, she was stealing bits of Jared's crust. Terry just shrugged.

"Andy said you were adopted." Terry nodded. "Oh, come on you don't have to be shy!" She poked his arm. Jared jerked his head towards the drink counter. It was their turn to get the drinks. "Come with us?" Max asked sweetly. Terry nodded following behind the couple.

Jared placed their order leaning against the counter. "You're not in school are you?" Terry shook his head. "Home schooled?" Terry nodded. Jared raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to sound like an ass but you're not deaf are you?" Max swatted at him.

"…No, just a lot of new people." Terry rubbed the back of his neck. "Not use to this many people."

"Nothing wrong with being shy," Max crossed her arms over her chest. "Andy never said why you were adopted."

Terry bit his lip. "My parents were killed when I was a kid." Max's brow wrinkled in sadness, Jared looked away from him. "I ended up on the streets. Mister Wa—Bruce found me. He took me in and adopted me."

Someone bumped into him knocking him into Max. "Hey watch it idiot!" The kid who hit him shouted. Max reached out and pushed the kid back. "You watch it Nash! Idiot!" She yelled at him.

"You okay?" She asked Terry, he just nodded.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said it soft enough he thought she hadn't heard.

"You were adopted by Bruce Wayne! How awesome is that!" She changed the subject which he was grateful for.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

Their drinks were up. The three headed back to the table. "Hey," Andy grabbed his and Dana's drink from the group. "We were thinking of going bowling or something."

"Aw man, I have Civics test tomorrow." Jared whined taking a drink of his soda. In truth he really didn't want to go bowling with this lot. It would take all night. Max quickly backed him saying she had to help him study.

Andy looked quickly at Terry. "You want to come?" Terry bit his lip in uncertainty.

"Jared and I can take him home if he wants to go. No point in making you drive all that way."

It seem Max had a way with words. Terry hoped they would get to hang out again. Is this what they were all doing? Hanging out? He would have to ask Bruce. He wasn't sure.

* * *

"Thanks for bring me home, Max." Ace greeted them at the door. Jared seemed somewhat afraid of the big dog, but Max started to baby talk him. Terry wasn't sure which was normal.

"Thank Jared. He drove." Max rubbed the dog's ears.

Terry could see the light for Bruce's office in the entry way. Jared smiled and waved it off telling Terry to think nothing of it.

"We better get going, Max." Ace gave her a paw. Max baby talked the dog some more nodding her in head letting her boyfriend know she heard him. "We should hang out again, Terry." He patted Terry on the shoulder.

"Yeah totally!" Max agreed loudly. "You don't have a cell do you?" She dug through her coat looking for something. Finding a piece of paper and a pen she wrote down two numbers. "Here's mine and Jared's cell number. Call us if you want to hang out, since you're homeschooled." She handed Terry the paper.

She gave him a quick hug catching him off guard. He wasn't use to people hugging him. They said their goodbyes and goodnights. Terry waited till they pulled away to shut the door.

Once gone he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat by the door. Ace followed him as started for Bruce's office, the piece of paper still in his hand. Bruce was reading a book with a simple pair of reading glasses on. "Have a good time?" Marking his place in the book he set it down on the desk placing his reading glasses on top of it.

Terry smiled. "I think I made some friends."

* * *

Once Bruce heard that one of his new friends was Maxine Gibson, one of the brightest students at Hamilton Hill High, she was over often. Sadly for both Terry and Max as Terry's tutor. Max didn't mind it got her away from her nagging older sister. Besides Terry was right, Mister Wayne was pretty cool. With Max around it gave Bruce a break from the teaching duties.

"I hope this doesn't get in the way of your studies, Maxine." Bruce was searching for another book to read. There really wasn't much a former crime fighter to do in retirement other than play golf, and Bruce hated golf.

The two teenagers were lying on the floor, Ace had his head resting on Terry's back, books and notebooks open around them. Bruce hated to think on how long it would take for him to get off the floor after lying like that.

* * *

The dog shook his big head following behind his master. It was a chilly afternoon in February. The boy and dog went on a walk around the Manor grounds. Bruce said it would be for him to get out look around. Ace's ears picked up at some sound of a small animal.

Bruce had gotten the mutt a collar with his named printed on a sliver tag. The noise drove Terry nuts at night, the teenager took the collar off when he went to sleep. Some mornings he forgot to put the collar back on.

Terry pulled the coat tighter around him. Since he moved in with Bruce he had grown three inches and put on some weight. Thankfully Andy's clothes would fit for some time. "Come on boy, let's head back." Ace barked. The dog waited at the back door for him. Terry whipped his feet on the mat before opening the door.

Ace rushed pasted him shaking in the mud room. Terry kicked his boots off hanging up his coat on one of the peg hooks. He stuffed his gloves and hat in the sleeve of the jacket. "Come on boy, let's find Bruce."

Walking through the kitchen Terry grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting on the kitchen island. The dog whined at his lack of a treat but followed behind his master anyway. Terry happily munched on his apple ignoring the dog.

He could hear voices coming from Bruce's office. "Ah, Bruce thank you for inviting me over." Terry didn't know who the voice belonged to.

"I didn't invite you, Derek." Terry slowly chewed his apple listening to them. "Now what do you want?"

"I know you have an interest in the Historical District. But it's time to move on. A stockholders' meeting is going to be held in two weeks to vote on building an industrial complex."

Terry couldn't see the man's face but he didn't like the sound of this.

"I will be there, Derek."

Terry moved away from the door as he heard someone move inside the office. A tall man with grey hair stepped out of Bruce's office.

"Ah the runt." The man said low enough that only Terry heard. Ace growled at him.

"I thought you were leaving you, Derek." Bruce appeared behind him.

Derek gave a grin that gave Terry chills. "I just was, yes." The both watch the man leave. Terry stepped closer to Bruce.

"I don't like him." Terry said softly still holding his apple.

"You're not the only one, kid."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks again to Cookie for the beta. Also thank you to all the reviews and follows! -Ace**_


End file.
